Chibby Yewook : Villa's Promise
by geelovekorea
Summary: chiby series. yewook. lil ryeowook bertemu lil yesung. cerita singkat nan abal karena kangen yesung oppa yang gak pernah ada kabarnya sejak wamil. bogosipo oppa. T T yewook. yaoi. BL. DLDR. abal. gaje. typo(s). mind to reviews?


Chibby Series_YeWook : a Little Promise

Main Cast :

YeWook (Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung Super Junior x Kim Ryeowook Super Junior)

Genre : chibby, failure romance, failure humor, failure drama.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya gee.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Yeiy, akhirnya kita liburan ke villa lagi." Sorak namja kecil senang. Kim Ryeowook terlihat sangat senang di dalam mobil bersama appa dan ummanya. Kedua orang tua ikut tersenyum melihat aegyanya terus melompat senang sembari memegang gadget yang menampilkan foto-foto lama sewaktu mereka menginap di villa mereka.

"Umma, umma, lihat. Kita nanti ulang tahun Wookie seperti tahun lalu ya umma. Wookie mau seperti ini. Lihat umma."

"Ne Wookie. Apapun yang kamu mau baby karena itu hadiah dari kami." Ucap namja manis bermata bulat yang duduk di seat depan sebelah pengemudi. "Baby, duduk yang betul. Nanti kalau Kai appa tiba-tiba mengerem kau bisa jatuh baby."

"Tapi Wookie mau kasih lihat Kyungie umma."

"Iya baby. Tapi kata ummamu benar. Kalau kau jatuh nanti tidak bisa bermain." Kali ini appa Kim ikut bersuara membantu mengingatkan agyeanya. Hanya tidak ingin hal-hal buruk terjadi pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Tapi Wookie mau kasih lihat Kyungie umma foto-foto dulu bermain ke villa, Appa. Wookie ingin." Rajuk Wookie saat mendengar teguran dari Kai appa.

Meski demikian Wookie menuruti kata appanya. Terbukti dia sekarang duduk manis di kursi tengah sambil terus memegang gadgetnya dan masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Sesekali dia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada. Melihat beberapa rumah atau villa yang ada disana.

"Kok villanya terlihat jelek dan kusam? Bagaimana dengan villaku ya?" Tak lama kemudian. "Waah, ternyata villaku masih indah." #Plak. *salah scene. Itu scene iklan cat. #back to story

"Kenapa tak sampai juga umma? Wookie sudah ingin cepat berenang disana."

"Sabar baby. Sebentar lagi. Tapi kau tidak boleh berenang sebelum makan siang dulu ne."

"Tapi umma,,"

"Baby. Kau harus dengarkan umma. Sepertinya ada yang baru saja janji pada appa kalau akan jadi anak yang manis dan menurut pada appa dan umma. Siapa ya? Apa itu bukan anak appa ya? Lalu anak siapa ya? Hmmm."

"Anni. Itu Wookie, itu Wookie. Wookie anak Kai appa dan Kyungie umma. Wookie mau makan dulu sebelum berenang tapi umma yang suapi ne." Ucap Ryeowook langsung setelah ucapan Kai appa. Kai appa menggodanya mendengar Ryeowook mulai merajuk pada ummanya. Kai sangat paham kalau Kyungsoo akan memenuhi permintannya karena terlalu memanjakannya. Tapi ini juga untuk kebaikan aegyanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo umma hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah agyeanya yang lucu. Menggangguk kecil saat mendengar permintaannya dan tersenyum lebar melihat putranya kembali melompat kegirangan. Cute baby.

.

.

.

Hiks. Hiks. Hiks.

Terdengar suara isak tangis kecil di salah satu sudut taman di villa milik keluarga Kim. Siapa? Bukankah ini hari bahagia untuk keluarga Kim?

Oow, ternyata ada baby Kim yang tengah terisak di sudut taman villa mereka. Ada apa? Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Seharusnya jadi hari bahagianya bukan? Lagipula sepanjang perjalanan menuju villa tadi bukannya baby Ryeowook tak henti tertawa senang dan berceloteh riang. Kenapa sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang sekarang? Ada apa?

.

.

Kresek. Kresek.

.

Tiba-tiba semak-semak di belakang Ryeowook bergerak pelan. Suara itu membuatnya sontak menengok ke arah sumber suara. Bergidik ngeri karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak yang mungkin muncul di balik semak-semak itu. Apakah ada hewan liar? Atau makhluk halus? Ryeowook sangatlah penakut jadi wajar saja kalau dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ingin rasanya dia lari kepelukan Kyungsoo umma atau Kai appa tapi kakinya terasa lemas. Ryeowook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat dan meringkukkan tubuhnya karena takutnya.

.

.

Srak.

.

Ryeowook yang tak kunjung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Entah itu digigit binatang buas atau makhluk halus yang menggodanya seperti dalam benaknya itu tidak juga terjadi, Ryeowook berusaha mengintip dari celah matanya yang mulai terbuka perlahan sampai membuka matanya lebar. Bukan hewan liar ataupun makhluk halus. Yang terlihat sosok yang tampan, namja mungil yang sangat tampan.

Namja mungil yang tampan dengan kepalanya yang besar dan mata sipit yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Wajah tampannya yang membuat baby Wookie sedikit terpesona. Meski dengan penampilan yang sedikit aneh. Aneh karena banyaknya daun yang menempel di permukaan rambut namja tampan itu. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mengganggu Baby Wookie untuk tetap mengaggumi sosok itu. Selama ini Kai appa yang paling tampan. Tetapi saat ini pemikirannya langsung berubah.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut dan meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di bibir mungil, setelah sadar dari rasa kagumnya. Wajahnya yang masih basah karena bekas air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir tidak membuat wajahnya terlihat jelek, justru semakin menggemaskan ditambah dengan gayanya yang imut membuat namja tampan dihadapannya ikut terpesona mendengar suara tenor nan lembut menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida, Princess. Tapi Princess bisa memanggilku Yesung atau Sungie." Jawab namja mungil itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, memeragakan gerakan yang pernah dia lihat di acara kartun kesayangannya saat seorang pemuda memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan seorang putri raja. Menurutnya sosok mungil dihadapannya sangatlah cantik jadi tidak salah kalau Yesung memanggilnya Princess.

Sedangkan Ryeowook yang mendengar nama yang aneh ditelinganya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Anni Hyungie. Nama Wookie bukan Princess tapi Kim Ryeowook. Kai appa dan Kyungie Umma biasanya memanggil Wookie. Bukan Princess, Hyungie."

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook awalnya hanya termenung sampai akhirnya beberapa saat tergelak saat menyadari kalau namja mungil ini salah mengartikan ucapannya baru saja. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau sedang dipanggil putri raja oleh Yesung. Ryeowook yang bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan ucapannya hingga Yesung tertawa geli hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Tidak terima ditertawakan begitu saja rupanya.

Yesung yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Ryeowook berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan sedikit mengusap ujung matanya yang sempat meneteskan air mata karena menahan tawa. Sedikit berdehem untuk benar-benar meredakan tawanya. Kemudian meraih salah satu tangan Ryeowook kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya lembut sembari berbisik. "Princess itu artinya Putri raja. Wookie sangat cantik seperti Putri raja yang pernah Sungie lihat di TV."

Blush.

Meski dalam hati dia sedikit protes karena dibilang cantik tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia sedikit senang saat mendengar Yesung memujinya cantik. Bahkan semburat merah menghiasi pipi tirusnya yang putih. Membuatnya semakin cantik. Tidak seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Tak lama, kedua namja mungil itu sudah sibuk bermain. Bermain bersama di halaman belakang villa milik Ryeowook.

Bruk. Hosh. Hosh.

Keduanya berbaring di rumput dekat pohon besar. Nafas keduanya yang terdengar memburu menunjukkan seberapa aktif mereka tadi. Tapi meski demikian senyum tak hentinya menghiasi kedua wajah imut mereka. Keduanya nampak sangat gembira dan menikmati aktifitas mereka tadi. Terutama Ryeowook. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan tangisnya tadi.

Memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengusap lembut wajah mereka sambil berusaha menetralkan degup jantung dan hembusan nafas mereka tadi yang masih sedikit berat.

"Wookie lelah ne?"

"Anniya. Waeyo Hyungie? Hyungie lelah?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua masih terbaring di atas rumput. Pohonnya sangatlah besar sehingga tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka berdua akan terkena panas karena mereka terlindungi sepenuhnnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Yesung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua sikunya kebelakang. Menoleh pada Ryeowook yang sedang terpejam, menikmati hembusan angin.

"Wookie, kenapa tadi Wookie menangis?"

"Eh, anni. Wookie tidak menangis." Elak Ryeowook sambil menggeleng keras. Dirinya merasa malu karena tertangkap basah oleh namja yang dikaguminya. Tingkahnya membuat Yesung tertawa geli dan mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

"Ish, tadi kan kau menangis dekat semak. Waeyo?"

"Hehe. Ternyata Hyungie lihat ya? Tadi Wookie hanya sedang kesal pada Kai appa. Kai appa dan Kyungie umma janji bakal temani Wookie bermain seharian di Villa Kim karena harini Wookie ulang tahun. Tapi ternyata begitu tiba di Villa tiba-tiba saja Kai appa harus kembali ke kantor karena urusan penting. Jadinya di Villa hanya ada Kyungie umma dan Wookie. Padahal Wookie ingin merayakannya bersama Kai appa dan Kyungie umma."

Ryewook yang sudah kembali tertawa riang kembali merengut sedih saat mengingat hal yang menurutnya pahit. Padahal kepergian Kai appa itu bukan untuk sekedar main-main, tapi karena sebagai pemilik Kim Corps tentu memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas perusahaannya. Hanya saja Ryeowook masih terlalu dini untuk memahaminya.

Yesung yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook langsung mengusap lembut kepalanya. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyum lebar yang menular. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah sekarang ada Hyungie? Hyungie akan selalu menemani Wookie setiap saat."

"Setiap saat? Jeongmalyo?"

"Nde."

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok. Hyungie janji akan terus menemani Wookie setiap saat."

Ryeowook terus bertanya berulang kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya yang dijawab Yesung dengan tegas dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Bahkan salah satu tangan mungil Yesung sudah terangkt ke udara dengan jari kelingking yang diacungkan di depan wajah imut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya awalnya hanya diam dan memandang jari kelingking mungil milik Yesung sambil mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena akhirnya Ryeowook juga menautan jari kelingkingnya disana. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang lebar yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Yesung yang gemas mencubit pipi Ryeowook yang tentu menuai protes dari sang pemilik sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Saat tak lama kemudian, Yesung mengecup lembut bibir mungil Ryeowook yang tadi tengah mengerucut imut. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Tak menyadari kalau Yesung baru saja merenggut kesucian bibirnya hanya bisa menyentuh bibirnya dan menatap Yesung bingung.

"Itu untuk mengingatkan Wookie kalau Hyungie akan selalu ada untuk Wookie. Jangan lupa ne." Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dapat terlihat jelas kalau pipinya telah mengeluarkan semburat warna merah yang tak luput dari pandangan Yesung dan membuat Yesung terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah yang imut dan menggemaskan namja mungil di depannya ini. Ingin rasanya menggigitnya untuk menyampaikan rasa gemasnya.

"Kajja. Sudah sore. Umma Kim pasti mencari. Nanti kita bermain lagi ne. Hyungie antar."

"Nde."

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

Hai, hai, ketemu lagi sama gee yang aneh ini. Maafkan gee yang udah lama gak pernah update. Gak tau kenapa sekarang jadi males banget wat bikin efef. Jangankan untuk bikin, untuk baca efef ajah udah jarang. Padahal merindukan masa-masa membaca efef sambil membayangkan dan berharap kalau itu semua real. *jogedbarengtetem

Btw semoga di fict yang kali ini reader pada suka. Ini temanya Chibby yang gee yakin kalau ceritanya abal dan gaje abis. Gee ngerasa kalau kemampuan Gee nulis makin jauh dari kata baik. Mungkin karena udah gak pernah baca efef kali ya jadi kemampuan imajinasi dan perangkaian kata-katanya jadi kosong alias blank.

Tapi meski gitu, Gee tetap berharap kalian masih mau ninggalin jejak disini. Gee sangat butuh kritik dan saran dari reader. Tapi jangan bash tokohnya. Kalau mau ngebash, Gee ajah karena ini cerita Gee yang bikin.

Btw thanks to reader yang udah baca dan komen di fict Gee yang lain. Big thanks to you all. #kecup basah.

Baiklah akhir kata. Gamsahamida.

*lambai-lambai bareng TeukJoongBumTae


End file.
